<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is One (?) Impostor Among Us by Martucinka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048670">There is One (?) Impostor Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martucinka/pseuds/Martucinka'>Martucinka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Impostor Blue (Among Us), Revenge, minicrewmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martucinka/pseuds/Martucinka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blue got removed from the crew right before the start of the first mission of the Innersloth Agency he planned his revenge. Five years later he's back, knowing more than anyone ever knew about the ship and space. His ideal plan gets complicated by the unexpected encounter with Lime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Lime (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing according to plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue’s POV:</p><p>I was standing in front of the gate to the spaceship. I couldn’t believe that in less than an hour that powerful construction will be in space. I looked around, listening carefully, making sure no one was nearby. It was night. Perfect time to make my plan work. I couldn’t mess it up now. There was no time to lose.<br/>
I could feel my hands sweating as I carefully put the code in. The door opened and my heart started beating faster.<br/>
‘It worked!’ I thought but quickly calmed myself down. Of course it worked. The amount of research I’ve done had to make it work. I've been waiting for that moment for the past five years. I’ve been preparing for it for even more and it was finally happening.<br/>
I stepped forward and took a deep breath. An intensive smell of disinfectant hit my nostrils. I stopped myself from sneezing. I stood there for a while until I heard a sound of doors closing behind me.<br/>
‘Look around. Don’t get caught.’ I said and opened the next door, directly to the spaceship. The nervousness was gone. Determination and adrenaline took its place fully. I had about half an hour until the crew arrived.<br/>
I studied the space, observed every new project of the agency and, although I haven’t met anyone, I felt pretty confident to say I knew more than anyone in the crew that was about to participate in the mission officially.<br/>
Just like five years ago, I was not invited. When the first mission was about to happen, I was told not to get on the ship. On the day of the departure, when I was already wearing my spacesuit, I was removed from the crew.<br/>
This time was different. I was already on the ship. I will make everyone who stopped that hardworking passionate kid from five years ago from fulfilling his dreams regret their decisions. And I will not allow anyone to mess my plans up.</p><p>I walked around the ship for a while. It was impressive and if it wasn’t for the hatred I felt towards the agency I would probably give them more credit. I couldn’t help but judge the style and usefulness of some designs. I looked at the time. Half an hour passed so I went to the closest vent I recalled. I put my bags with food and tools there and went inside myself. I stayed in the vent for about a minute listening carefully. There was no sign of the crew so I decided to get out and investigate. I walked out of the vent and entered the corridor. I was on my way to the main room when I heard someone emptying the garbage just behind me. I looked back hoping they didn’t notice me, but they did.<br/>
I saw someone wearing a pink uniform, most likely a crewmate.<br/>
‘Hi!’ I heard Pink’s happy voice. ‘Are you taking part in the mission too?’<br/>
I looked around, checking if anyone else was there. I couldn’t believe how stupid and uncareful I was.<br/>
‘Hey’ I answered, hiding my emotions. ‘Shouldn’t you be in the main room now?’ I asked.<br/>
‘Yeah, but I was so excited to be there I had to take a look around.’<br/>
‘I see.’ I smiled, knowing exactly what I had to do. ‘So everyone else is in the main room?’<br/>
‘Yes!’ Pink smiled innocently. ‘I will be right back, let me just practice emptying the garbage one more time.’<br/>
‘Go ahead.’<br/>
I observed this crewmate opening the box and looking inside.<br/>
‘There’s so much space there… when we’re a bit further from Earth you can find space rocks there!’ Pink’s head and torso was in the box.<br/>
I put the knife out of my pocket. I came closer and stabbed Pink’s back three times. After making sure Pink wasn’t breathing and putting the dead body inside the box I closed the door and went back to the vent I was hiding in.<br/>
Now I was sure the crew was already there. It seemed like I needed to move through vents and come out only when I’m absolutely sure no one’s around. I planned to look around and explore the ship more. But after the incident with the garbage loving crewmate I started doubting my sneaking abilities. I told myself it was just a temporary distraction caused by this exciting situation. Assuming the rest of the crew is normal, Pink’s body would be gone with the garbage almost immediately after the ship reaches space.<br/>
I didn’t know when the tiredness hit me. I felt differently and I immediately knew we were in space. I got up quickly, smiling at how I managed to sleep through the take-off.<br/>
I had to be sleeping for a while as I felt more energetic than ever. Or maybe it was the power of space - a place I was trying to reach for so long.<br/>
I turned around, looking for my backpack with food. However I instantly forgot how hungry I was. This was not going like I planned. There was a crewmate in a lime spacesuit sitting right in front of me, observing my every move. I couldn’t believe it. When I was trained we were never taught about vents. Why is someone there with me now?<br/>
‘Who are you?’ Lime looked at me with faked confidence.<br/>
It looked very amusing. Maybe if she being here wasn’t putting me on the edge of sanity I would smile, or even laugh. But I was far from doing this at that moment.<br/>
I grabbed some bread and looked at her while chewing it.<br/>
‘Answer!’ she said, raising her voice.<br/>
I swallowed the piece of bread.<br/>
‘Be quiet, they will hear you.’ I said.<br/>
She visibly panicked, which calmed me down. At least no one else knew about vents.<br/>
‘You’re not a crewmate.’ Lime whispered.<br/>
I hesitated with the answer. It wasn’t even the second day of the mission and I already had to kill two people? I didn’t want it. Pink’s death could be considered an accident. But two crewmates missing? Mission would get cancelled and with it all of my work.<br/>
‘Why are you here?’ I asked.<br/>
Lime looked at me frustrated.<br/>
‘I asked you first.’ she hissed.<br/>
‘Alright, calm down.’ I rolled my eyes. I started thinking how to get rid of her body. ‘No, I’m not a crewmate. Are you?’<br/>
I expected Lime to be shocked, scared or to scream and run to the rest of the crew. I reached for the knife but she continued the conversation calmly.<br/>
‘Yes, I’m a crewmate.’ She covered her face with her notebook and yawned ‘I need to go to sleep.’ she announced and lied down, using one of my bags as a pillow.<br/>
I was shocked. Does she trust me? No matter how ridiculous it was, I decided not to kill her. I went to explore the vents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're all Impostors to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lime’s POV:</p><p>I woke up to the sound of an emergency meeting being called. I got up quickly and looked around. Blue wasn’t there. I left my notebook under his bag I was lying on. Even if he finds it, it doesn’t matter. I had no idea what he was planning. Yesterday I was tired and refused to give away my hiding spot I was so happy to discover. I was hoping to ask him more questions today but he wasn’t there.<br/>I quickly went out of the vent and rushed to the cafeteria. It was a long way from the electrical, where my hiding vent was.<br/>I reached the cafeteria and greeted my crewmates. Black was standing right next to the table, the rest a bit further. Only orange came after me and quickly stood by Black’s side.<br/>What was it all about? Did they discover Blue?<br/>‘Thank you all for joining relatively quickly.’ Black started. ‘We have a problem here. And solving it is nothing nice.’<br/>The crew seemed confused, some of them worried. I felt like Black was observing me especially.<br/>‘You might have noticed that Pink went missing.’ He continued. ‘We don’t know what happened to her yet. But I have my theory.’<br/>I felt Black’s eyes directly on me as he was circling the table.<br/>‘There is an Impostor among us.’ He said, switching his gaze to the rest of the crew.<br/>His words were followed by some gasps and whispers.<br/>Red came forward.<br/>‘How are we supposed to know who it is?’ He asked.<br/>‘I have my suspicions.’ Black said. ‘I’m not telling yet. We gotta be careful, stay together if possible.’<br/>‘So we’re doing our tasks now?’ Orange asked and looked at Black. He responded with a nod.<br/>‘Okay.’ Brown stood up. ‘Let’s get to work now. Observe each other.’<br/>I was sure I was gonna get ejected out of the ship for a while. Black’s eyes were terrifying. I shook my head at that silly thought. Black and I were close. He took part in the first mission and we all looked up to him. He helped me get through the training. I was as determined to make this mission work as he was. He couldn’t throw me out of the ship. I stood up and went to work on my tasks.<br/>When I was uploading data at admin I realized that fearing for my life during the meeting made me ignore one important thing. Pink was missing. I had no idea what happened but I knew I had to talk with Blue about it.<br/>However I was aware of the possibility of crewmates watching me all the time. <br/>I just decided to carry on with my tasks.<br/>I was at shields when I heard Blue’s voice. I looked at the vent next to me and my body went numb. Is he okay?<br/>‘Lime, get inside the vent, quickly.’ Blue called me.<br/>I looked around in panic and approached the vent.<br/>‘Are you insane?’ I whispered. ‘Black suspects me. I’m scared enough already. Please don’t make it…’ before I could finish Blue opened the vent and pulled me inside. I managed to stop myself from screaming although I was scared of him. He killed Pink, I was almost certain. Was he going to kill me now? People were being extra careful and I knew it was him… I put my head down expecting the worst.<br/>He held my hands and I felt his breath near me. I looked up and saw him with his head tilted to see my face better. When he caught my gaze his eyes widened.<br/>‘Are you scared of me?’ he asked, which made me open my mouth in shock.<br/>‘Why are you surprised?’ I whimpered pulling my hands closer to me, making him let go of his grip. ‘Pink is gone. Are you going to kill me too?’ I looked down again, I didn’t know why I had to ask that. I knew the answer.<br/>‘I am not going to kill you. Blue cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. He seemed… honest.<br/>‘Why?’ I asked with my eyes full of tears.<br/>‘I didn’t come here to kill people.’ He said. Again, I felt his honesty.<br/>I shook my head twice, afraid to ask about anything more.<br/>‘Have you seen Pink on the ship at any point?’ Blue asked.<br/>‘I… don’t remember.’ I really couldn’t remember seeing Pink here. ‘Maybe she didn’t get on the ship?’<br/>I looked at Blue waiting for his answer. That’s when the emergency meeting alarm went off.<br/>‘I am gonna tell them this’ I announced with hope.<br/>‘Maybe don’t…’ I heard Blue behind me but I didn’t want to arrive late or get caught coming out of a vent so I ran to the cafeteria. <br/>‘Lime, you’re here.’ Black gave me a smirk and looked at other crewmates. ‘Is that everyone?’<br/>I quickly looked around and saw everyone gathered already. I came as fast as I could. Were they together all the time?<br/>‘As we discussed before, there is an Impostor among us.’ Black said calmly. ‘We need to get rid of him or her as soon as possible to avoid more deaths or failure of the mission.’<br/>I saw people looking at each other accusingly. I hated to see that but most of these looks were directed at me.<br/>‘Last time I told you to be careful and observe each other.’ Black continued. ‘I assume you all did. I paid close attention to all of you as well. After that restrained by the importance of our mission short observation, I would like to report one suspicious behaviour.’ At that moment he made a pause and looked deep into my eyes. ‘Lime, if I have to point one impostor in our crew, it’s definitely you.’<br/>I knew what was going to happen. I opened my mouth, ready to object. However Black turnt to the rest.<br/>‘What do you think?’ He asked, getting rid of the evil smirk he just had while looking at me.<br/>‘I didn’t see him around and most of us were here.’ Brown shared his observation.<br/>Other crewmates started nodding their heads in agreement.<br/>‘But no one died!’ I raised my voice, trying to get through whispers accusing me. ‘I was doing my tasks just now and I would never kill pink…’ <br/>Everyone was convinced it was me. I had to defend myself. They were my friends, they knew me!<br/>‘Then explain why she’s missing!’ Yellow shouted, her voice full of hatred.<br/>‘I don’t remember seeing her on the ship.’ I said and hope filled me as I saw Cyan and Red intensively thinking.<br/>‘Me neither.’ Cyan whispered, which was met with a strict gaze of Black.<br/>‘Maybe she just didn’t get on the ship and none of us is the Impostor.’ I continued and smiled, thinking that soon everyone would see the truth and we would stop accusing each other.<br/>‘How convenient.’ Black chuckled. ‘Lime, you just exposed yourself. I entered the ship with Pink, she was definitely there.’<br/>I opened my mouth in shock. Was she serious or just wanted to get rid of me?<br/>‘Yeah, me too.’ Orange stepped in. ‘Pink was definitely killed and the killer is Lime.’<br/>‘It’s Lime.’ Black followed and looked at Brown, awaiting his response.<br/>‘Lime.’ Brown looked at me in disgust.<br/>‘Lime’ Yellow hissed and looked away from me.<br/>I could feel my heart ache as I saw people I spent so much time with getting to hate me so easily. We went through happy and sad moments together. Going on that mission was a success of us all. I thought we’d be supporting each other forever after this. I couldn’t believe it was happening. At that moment I wished I killed Pink so that I could justify their behaviour.<br/>‘Lime.’ Red and White synchronized.<br/>All eyes turnt to Cyan. Her vote wouldn’t change anything at this point but she shared her opinion anyway.<br/>‘I know it’s not Lime.’ she said. ‘I can’t believe how you can take her life away so cruelly.’<br/>Black chuckled.<br/>‘Maybe there’s more than one Impostor here, huh?’ his chuckle turnt to laughter as some full of hatred gazes turnt from me to Cyan. ‘We’ll be watching you.’ <br/>Then Black walked to me, grabbed my arm and headed towards the door. I tried to tell myself they’re just doing it for the good of the spaceship. But I couldn’t believe that. Something about Black was evil. If there really was a killer among us would I be able to eject them to space? I knew I wouldn’t. However the more I thought about it the more hatred filled me.<br/>Black had his hand on the inner door. He opened them and pushed me through. I took a deep breath, enjoying the oxygen when I still could.<br/>‘Cyan will join you soon, don’t worry.’ I heard Black’s evil whisper and closed my eyes, looking for any good memories not involving these ‘crewmates’ who were clearly impostors for me. However after devoting such a big part of my life to this mission finding other memories wasn’t easy.<br/>I was standing facing the outer door, waiting for the inner door to close and the other one to open. I heard the sound of the door closing behind me. At that moment I felt someone pushing me back into the ship.<br/>‘Are you crazy? Why were you standing there like that?’ I heard a familiar voice.<br/>I looked up and saw Blue staring at me with disapproval.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get Ejected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue’s POV:</p><p>I pushed Lime away from me and made my way towards the buttons opening the door. I looked at the glass window and stared into Black’s eyes. He was behind the door after I pushed him there just before pulling Lime out. I watched him hitting the window aggressively. <br/>‘What are you doing?’ I heard a crewmate behind me shouting.<br/>I didn’t take my eyes off Black as I put the code in and watched the outer door opening.<br/>‘Nooo!’ a terrible shriek and a few gasps sounded from the crew.<br/>Black flew out of the ship quickly. As soon as he disappeared from the glass window I closed the outer door and turned to face the crew.<br/>I took a quick look at each of them. Orange was crying next to the window, watching Black floating in space. The rest was confused and shocked.<br/>Lime stood the closest to me, in the same place I put her in just before the inner door closed. She was completely lost. I couldn’t understand why she accepted her crew’s decision so easily. Why didn’t she tell them about me? I didn’t know if saving her had any use. From the moment Black pushed her out of the seat she seemed dead already.<br/>I wasn’t thinking clearly. When the second emergency meeting was called I watched the entire thing from the vent. When I saw Black, all I thought about was breaking his neck. I forced myself to calm down and wait for a better occasion.<br/>Lime getting ejected was too much for me however. I stepped in with no plan. How am I supposed to get away with it now?<br/>‘What are you all doing?’ I asked suddenly as the only plausible explanation to my appearance came into my mind.<br/>The crew looked at me speechless. White seemed to tremble slightly at my raised voice.<br/>‘The protocol forbitts ejecting crewmates unless everyone is absolutely sure they are dangerous for the mission.’ I walked around, starting to face each crewmate individually. ‘Were you all absolutely sure Lime was dangerous for the mission?’ I shouted at the crewmate I happened to face at the moment, Yellow.<br/>She shrunk and answered quietly: ‘Pink is missing.’<br/>‘Do you have any proof that it was Lime who killed Pink?’ I asked, moving to White.<br/>‘No, sir.’ He responded humbly but in an army-like manner. <br/>I had to hide a smile. They really were scared of me. Maybe it wasn’t my end just yet.<br/>‘Well then let me tell you what your situation is.’ I moved to the table and watched everyone gathering around from the door. I was glad Lime moved as well. She seemed fully conscious now.<br/>‘If you thought you’d be given full independence while going on that mission, you were wrong.’ I started explaining. ‘It’s too serious to let you deal with it on your own and you just showed you are not capable of doing that.’<br/>Most of the crew put their heads down. Orange was sobbing from time to time and Lime was watching me closely.<br/>‘I was observing all of you, making sure nothing major went wrong.’ I took a deep sigh. ‘But I didn’t expect you to screw up on the first day of the mission!’<br/>‘We’re sorry, sir.’ Brown spoke up. ‘Pink is not around, we were sure someone killed him.’<br/>I chuckled theatrily. <br/>‘Pink was not ready for this mission, we decided not to include him.’ Saying this wasn’t easy for me. That’s exactly what happened to me and I couldn’t let these words out without any pain in my chest.<br/>‘But he was seen on the ship, Orange, you saw him, right?’ Red spoke up.<br/>I looked at Orange. I haven’t thought it through. Pink did enter the ship with other crewmates.<br/>‘I didn’t…’ Orange sobbed and I felt a huge relief. ‘I should have observed more carefully, Black said he saw Pink and I thought he was right.’<br/>‘Well he wasn’t.’ I replied with rage. ‘If I wasn’t there your stupidity would cause a death of an innocent crewmate.’<br/>With that said I started walking away. They believed me and I didn’t want to risk saying something that would reveal who I really was.<br/>‘Sir!’ I looked back and saw Cyan stepping forward ‘Is the mission still going?’ She asked.<br/>I frowned at her question.<br/>‘Yes, I’m just gonna control you more.’ I answered and walked out of the cafeteria.<br/>I went to the electrical and after making sure no one was following me I entered the vent.<br/>I needed some time to think. Maybe this situation was even better to work with. I could continue with my plan without hiding.<br/>I sat down near my bags and took a deep breath.<br/>‘What just happened?’ Lime’s voice stopped my flow of thoughts. I watched her sitting down next to me. <br/>‘How did you get here?’ I asked and looked at her in shock.<br/>‘This vent connects to security.’ She answered. ‘Everyone is having a meeting. I needed a bit of time alone, so I excused myself.’<br/>‘You know that alone means with no one else around?’ I teased her. I spent the whole day figuring out the vents and she already knew how they worked? I was annoyed by that fact.<br/>‘Yeah, I wanted to ask you to leave my hiding space.’ She announced.<br/>My eyes widened at her words. I laughed and had to control myself so that the crew didn’t hear me at the cafeteria.<br/>‘What’s so funny?’ she seemed hurt. ‘I almost died today. Please, just leave.’<br/>She had a point. I actually wanted to move but then stopped. Why was I acting like this?<br/>‘I’m glad you didn’t die.’ I said and immediately bit my tongue.<br/>Lime looked at me surprised.<br/>‘Why did you save me?’ She asked.<br/>‘If it was just about you, I wouldn’t do it.’ I sighed. ‘I just really hate Black.’<br/>‘So you knew him before?’ Lime studied me and I started to regret not letting Black eject her.<br/>‘It’s none of your business.’ I didn’t want her to know too much about me. ‘Why didn’t you tell them about me?’ I changed the subject.<br/>‘I don’t know what your plan is’ Lime started. ‘But after they suspected me I thought that I want you to mess that mission up for them.’ She smiled.<br/>I chuckled at her words.<br/>‘Well you’ll be happy to know that’s exactly what I’m going to do.’ I admitted, happy that I found someone to help me.<br/>Lime immediately stood up and took a step back, observing me.<br/>‘Really?’ She raised her voice, but calmed down soon. ‘I mean, I could guess that… But now that I’m back in the crew, I want that mission to succeed.’<br/>‘What is wrong with you?’ I was shocked by her words. ‘They almost got you killed. Are you still thinking about helping these idiots?’ I stood up as well and came closer to her.<br/>‘I’m not helping them, I’m doing it for the mission.’ She raised her head up and I could feel her breath on my skin. She instantly got embarrassed and took a step back. ‘Whatever it is you’re doing, I’m not gonna let you destroy the hard work of all of us.’<br/>I watched her walking away. I was shaking.<br/>Is she going to get me ejected?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>